


Sleeping With The Enemy

by Choi Eimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Choi%20Eimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-story to The Agency, although NON-CANON to that universe!  Now that their identities are out in the open, Lay and Baekhyun have one last fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With The Enemy

When his ribs had healed enough for him to move around – it turned out they’d been cracked under the force of the shots, not broken, but it was painful enough as far as Lay was concerned – the first place Lay went was down to the coffee shop around the corner from his apartment for a decent drink.  The girl behind the counter waved to him, reminding him painfully of Lizzy. 

“Welcome back!  Haven’t seen you around lately,” she said, already preparing his usual order. 

“I was in a – car accident,” Lay lied.  “It wasn’t serious,” he hastened to add after her expression turned sympathetically horrified.  “But I wasn’t really up to walking down here to get coffee for a while.”

“I’m so sorry.  Are you sure you’re okay?”

Lay winked at her.  “I’m fine,” he said.  She blushed. 

He accepted his coffee, handed over the money, and stepped away from the counter only to trip over a nearby display with an extended shelf and knock into the person ahead of him, sending them both almost crashing into the sugar counter a few feet away.

“Oh my  _god,_ ” Lay blurted.  “I’m so sorry!  Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” the other man said, and turned around.  Lay’s breath caught in his throat.  It was Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s face turned white at the sight of him.  “You’re alive,” he said, recovering smoothly.  His hair was straight, his eyes were brown – he looked nothing like the cold-hearted killer Lay knew him to be.  He was now aware that straight hair could be accomplished with a flat-iron and a couple of minutes of effort, and the eyes were the result of contact lenses.  He’d seen himself how much a change could be wrought by a different hairstyle and eye colour.  He looked for Number One beneath the façade of Baekhyun, and found it in the way Baekhyun’s lips just barely turned up at the corners before his eyes dipped in his customary examination.

The heated look sent a thrill of warmth through Lay that was familiar from their first disastrous dates.  He hated that the man still had that effect on him, especially after the last time he’d seen him, One had just shot him three times in the chest.  It would have killed him if not for the bullet-proof vest he’d been wearing.  There was a small scar left behind where one of the bullets pierced all the way through the vest and deep enough into his skin to lodge there before stopping.  He’d had it strung on a chain and was wearing it around his neck. 

“So are you,” Lay said, somewhat belatedly as he remembered Chanyeol had shot Baekhyun just before he’d fled. 

“It takes more than that to end me,” Baekhyun said, and stepped out of the way so a customer who had come up behind them could reach the counter to finish his drink.  Lay automatically followed him, trying to reconcile his knowledge that this man – his boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend at this point – was the infamous Number One. 

 _You sure can pick ‘em,_  he told himself again.  “This is,” he began, not sure how he was going to finish that statement. 

Baekhyun cut him off.  “I think we should talk,” he said. 

Lay glanced around at all the civilians peacefully going about their business.  “Not here,” he acquiesced.  His combutton let out a muffled squawk as Luhan stifled his reaction.  “And not now.”

“Meet me here in half an hour,” Baekhyun said, and swept out of the store.  Lay watched him go, and then nearly dropped his coffee when his phone rang.  The ringtone was familiar; he still hadn’t cleared Baekhyun’s number from his phone.

He answered slowly.  “Yes?”

“Unless you’re afraid,” Baekhyun said, as though continuing the conversation. 

“I’m not,” Lay said, though his heart had been pounding forcefully ever since he’d recognised his former boyfriend and attempted murderer.  “Should I bring my car?”

“No, we can walk to where I’d like to go.”

“And where is that?”

Baekhyun chuckled.  The sound never failed to send tingles up and down Lay’s spine, and he hated himself for reacting to the man’s charisma.  “Well, I decided that since I’ve seen your apartment, it’s only fair to show you mine.”

Lay’s breath caught in his chest.  “What?”

“It won’t be home for very long, after all.”

“You’re leaving.”

“You’re  _swift_.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Lay muttered, and hung up the phone.  He stared at it for a moment, daring it to ring again, but it remained silent.  Once he’d gotten into the elevator of his apartment building, Luhan put in his two cents.

“Have you  _lost your mind?_ ”

Lay was startled to hear him.  “What?”

“He – he – he  _tried to kill you!_ ” Luhan said.  “He’s insane!   _You’re_  insane!  I absolutely forbid you to meet with him.”

Lay considered this.  “Understood,” he said, and stepped off the elevator.  When he let himself into his apartment, he dropped his coat on the table and went to his room for a shower.  He changed into clean clothes, and debated on whether or not to take his gun.  He was, after all, licensed to carry one, though outside of his duties as an agent murder was still murder.  Could he claim self-defense if he had to? 

Finally, he took a deep breath and decided not to bring it.  Luhan was going to kill him anyway, it might make it easier on him if Baekhyun did it first. 

Once he was dressed, he looked at his coat, still with the combutton attached.

“Don’t you do this, Lay,” Luhan warned over the speakers.  “I’m warning you.  This is  _not_  going to end well.”

With a deep breath to steady his nerves, Lay left the jacket where it was. 

“Lay,” Luhan warned.  “Your combutton.” 

Lay ignored him.  Luhan’s voice rose in pitch and volume.

“If you step  _one foot outside that door without your combutton,_ so help me  _god,”_ Luhan was saying.  Lay schooled his expression to neutrality and left, closing the door gently behind him on Luhan’s shouting.  He could still hear the AI through the door, and realised he was shaking.  He’d never, not once in  _five years_ , gone without his combutton.  He felt naked, exposed, and alone.  If something went wrong, the Agency would never know it.  He would just be another body dumped in an alley somewhere. 

 _“Get back in here!”_   Luhan bellowed.  “Lay!   _Yixing!”_

Very deliberately, Lay took one step away from the door.  He felt the separation from his combutton like he would miss an amputated limb.  Hardly daring to believe he’d done it, Lay took another step.  But it was none of the Agency’s business what he did with Baekhyun.  They weren’t meeting as agent and criminal, and Lay would leave if Baekhyun tried to turn it to that.  This was entirely personal, as far as Lay was concerned. 

Almost half an hour to the second since they’d separated, Lay was back outside the coffee shop.  Baekhyun walked up, looking calm and devastatingly handsome.  His hair was curling, slightly damp, and inwardly Lay smiled at the fact that they’d both taken showers.  He still wore the contacts, however, and it was like looking at Number One with Baekhyun’s face.  The juxtaposition was bizarre. 

“Baekhyun,” he said cautiously.  Testing the water to see where Baekhyun wanted to take this.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun replied, his eyes dipping.  Not that Lay had dressed for it or anything; his pants just happened to be new, and that’s why they were so tight.  Still, he felt his cheeks flush as Baekhyun’s eyes lingered on his hips.  “I suppose this is a temporary truce,” he said.  “So we can… talk.”

It was stilted, awkward and completely unlike the easy flirtation of before.  “Where to?”

“This way,” Baekhyun said, and Lay flinched when he automatically put his hand on the small of Lay’s back to guide him.  It was nothing Baekhyun hadn’t done before, but that was before Lay knew he was actually  _Number One,_  notorious criminal and underworld lord.  “Sorry,” Baekhyun muttered. 

Surprised, Lay glanced at him and saw him nibbling his lower lip.  It startled a trill of laughter out of him as they walked.  Baekhyun looked at him, seemed to read his thoughts, and smiled.  It was nothing like the ice-cold expression One had always worn.  Lay wondered which was the real him, what face was the mask and which was the man.   

Sooner than Lay would have expected – though as he thought about it, he realised that Baekhyun had always walked to the coffee shop, the same as he did – they arrived at a different apartment building.  Baekhyun held the door open and invited Lay in, even going so far as to hold the elevator for him.  The elevator ride was tense and fraught with undercurrents as Lay wondered why he was really there, about to walk unarmed and alone into the lair of his enemy. 

“What do you want to talk about?” His voice dropped into the silence like stones into a river. 

Baekhyun coughed.  “I suppose… I’d like to apologise,” he said.  Lay blinked, not sure he’d heard correctly. 

“Excuse me?”

Baekhyun looked him dead in the eyes.  The warm brown of his gaze was familiar, and brought a brief flashback to the time they’d spent coiled together on Lay’s couch.  “For shooting you,” he said.  “I suppose… it was a bit of an overreaction.” 

Lay bit back on a laugh.  “Just a bit,” he agreed, tentatively.  The elevator dinged as the doors slid open to reveal a generic hallway.  Lay followed Baekhyun into one of the flats and looked around.  It was tastefully decorated, paneled in a dark wood along the walls with paintings and pictures of things like wet city streets.  Lay turned back around from his inspection to see Baekhyun in his personal space. 

“I am sorry,” he muttered.  “I really liked you.” 

“Uh,” Lay said, intelligently.  Then Baekhyun closed the space between them and shoved Lay into the wall, kissing him.  Lay reacted before his brain finished processing the move, one hand coming up to tangle in Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun shoved one leg between Lay’s thighs, pushing them apart and putting himself in a prime position to thrust their hips together.  One hand caught Lay’s free wrist and slammed it into the wall above his head, gripping so tightly Lay could almost feel bones shifting.  He lost it a moment later when Baekhyun pressed his hips into Lay’s, grinding into him like a teenager. 

Desire surged through him, a coiling heat beginning deep in his belly and radiating out as Baekhyun shifted to lay a trail of open-mouthed kisses to Lay’s jaw before moving to his throat and sucking a mark into his skin above his racing pulse.  Lay took his hand out of Baekhyun’s hair, remembering from their brief encounter on his couch that Baekhyun had some  _interesting_  additions to his person and found his nipple through Baekhyun’s shirt, toying with it and rediscovering the metal hoops that pierced it.  He tugged and was rewarded with Baekhyun inhaling sharply and returning to leave a bruising kiss on his lips even as his hips worked in a parody of sex. 

“I want you,” Lay groaned into his mouth. 

“I want,” Baekhyun said, and moaned brokenly when Lay twisted the ring.  “Want  _you,_ ” he finished, and then pulled Lay off the wall.  “Let’s go,” he commanded.  Lust-blinded, Lay stumbled after him.

“Where?”

“Bed.”

Without even seeing where they were going, Lay allowed himself to be taken down the hall and through a doorway.  He had time to see the bed that dominated the center of the room before Baekhyun  _lifted_  him bodily from the ground and  _threw_ him onto the mattress.  Lay bounced once, and then caught his breath when he turned to see Baekhyun tearing his shirt away.

“Get your kit off,” Baekhyun commanded, and Lay raced to kick his shoes off and obey.  Clad in his boxers, Baekhyun was on him before he’d gotten farther than unbuttoning his jeans, pushing him into the mattress with his body.  Hands yanked the jeans down his thighs, Lay lifting his hips to help, and then found Baekhyun mouthing him through the cotton of his underwear.  The damp heat sent sparks shooting through his body and he was only peripherally aware of the click of a bottle and the scent of oil before Baekhyun yanked his underwear down with one hand and unceremoniously shoved two fingers into his body.  It was so forceful that Lay was forced to throw both his hands up against the wall to keep himself from being pushed up the bed, but Baekhyun immediately made up for it by curling his fingers and finding his prostate. 

The hand that wasn’t buried in his ass came up and curled around his growing erection, bringing him to full hardness with a few rough strokes.  Lay arched off the bed into the touches, inarticulate noises ripping out of his throat at the double onslaught.  There was nothing tender or loving about it and he was out of his mind with pleasure.  Baekhyun’s mouth swallowed the head and his tongue flicked out to taste the pre-come gathering at the tip while his long, elegant fingers continued their assault on his prostate.  Lay hardly even noticed when Baekhyun added a third and then fourth finger, stretching him open, but he did realise when Baekhyun pulled away entirely.  He caught his breath and opened his eyes to see Baekhyun rolling a condom on, fisting himself over the latex with a dark, hooded gaze locked onto Lay’s. 

Like the preparation, there was nothing gentle about the penetration and Lay found himself bracing against the wall once more.  He hooked one leg around Baekhyun’s thighs, both to draw him in deeper and give him easier access.  There were no words for this, and soon the only noises were the soft moans and grunts of pleasure and exertion. 

It mounted higher as Baekhyun shifted his angle and Lay tilted his hips so that every inward stroke brushed his prostate.  Stars burst behind his eyes as the pleasure peaked and he shuddered through his climax only barely aware of Baekhyun following him over the edge a few seconds later.  Baekhyun collapsed over him before withdrawing, but didn’t move otherwise, and Lay idly stroked his hair as he luxuriated in the post-orgasmic glow of endorphins. 

Lay awoke to a sticky, cooling mess in his pyjamas and a sense of discontent.  He rolled over, half-surprised to find himself alone, and then recognised the familiar contours of his bedroom.  “Fuck!”

“Bad dream?” Luhan asked.  Lay debated on whether to get up and shower, and then decided he felt nasty enough to do it.

“Don’t  _fucking_  talk to me right now,” he snarled, caught up in the awkward aftermath of his dreams.

“Jeez, fine,” Luhan said, and went silent.


End file.
